


Stay

by AmandaCanzo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaCanzo/pseuds/AmandaCanzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for after 8x16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Cas hears all of Dean’s prayers. The moment Dean starts praying, Castiel sits up in the room Naomi has confined him to. Dean sounds so broken, so lost and every part of Cas aches to help him. 

“Dean,” he whispers, wishing Dean could hear him, that he could leave this room. _Where are you, man?_ “I’m here Dean, I’m here,” Cas mumbles, laying back down. He closes his eyes wishing he was next to Dean. 

He feels a slight change in pressure and a blast of cold air. A shocked gasp makes Cas decide to open his eyes. He is not in his room. 

“C-Cas?” Dean asks from the corner in the room. He started, walking slowly towards Castiel with a hand out. He touches Cas’ leg and sighs in relief, sitting on the bed. “I thought I was imagining you.” 

“Hello Dean,” he says simply. Dean smiles softly at this. It is his typical greeting. “I have missed you,” Cas says, placing a hand on Dean’s. Suddenly, Dean is kissing Cas. It takes Cas a moment to respond. It had been too long since they had kissed, had touched each other. He sinks into the feeling of Dean’s mouth on his, as they lie down on the bed. 

“Cas, shit, god...I thought...I really thought you had done it...” Dean says sadly, tears in his eyes as he looks up at Cas. “You weren’t answering any of my prayers...and you...After what you said I just....I thought you were gone, Cas. I thought I had lost you.” 

“I am sorry I worried you,” Cas mumbles, pressing short kisses to Dean’s neck. He knows he won’t be able to stay long. Naomi will surely notice his absence eventually. “I have missed you so much, Dean,” Cas whispers into Dean’s ear, nibbling on it. “Dean,” he groans as Dean rubs up against him. He knows he has no time for this. For the simple pleasure of being with Dean. “Dean, we can’t....not right now.” Dean only nods, seeming to take this as a good explanation. 

“I missed you too, buddy,” he mutters, moving off of Cas. 

“I missed you too,” he says again, rolling in close to Cas and throwing an arm over Cas’ stomach. He cuddles in close, nuzzling his head into the nook of Cas’ neck. “Don’t leave again,” Dean mumbles as he falls asleep. 

Slowly Cas pulls himself away from Dean. “I am sorry Dean,” he says softly, pressing a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “I must go...I will see you soon....” Cas scoots off the bed turning to look at Dean once more. “Forgive me,” he states, vanishing from the room.


End file.
